The Time Trap
' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Joyce Perry |director=Hal Sutherland |imdbref=tt0832430 |guests= |previous_production=The Magicks of Megas-Tu |next_production=The Slaver Weapon |episode=TAS A12 |airdate=24 November 1973 |previous_release=The Terratin Incident |next_release=The Ambergris Element |story_date(s)=Stardates 5267.2-5267.6 |previous_story=The Terratin Incident |next_story=The Ambergris Element }} Summary While exploring the Delta Triangle, where many starships have disappeared, the Enterprise is attacked by several Klingon vessels. During the battle they are caught in an ion storm. The Enterprise and one Klingon battlecruiser are drawn into a spacetime vortex and end up in a timeless dimension in what could only be called a graveyard for space vessels. Captain Kirk and his crew are shocked to find "that the descendants of the crews of these various vessels are still alive" and have formed a government, calling themselves 'The Elysian Council.' The crew discovers that the timewarp will gradually disintegrate the Enterprise's dilithium crystals. Their only means of escape is to link their ship with the Klingons' and their commander Kor and try to power themselves out of the vortex. Kor is also plotting to destroy the Federation starship using a bomb. The Elysians inform the Enterprise, and the device is found and disconnected after both vessels have escaped. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # Spock states the sensors are not reliable. Then they see a Klingon ship that fires on Enterprise. Enterprise returns fire and the Klingon vanishes. Spock says that the Klingon's shields clearly deflected the phasers, nor did it cloak. He then says the sensors are still not working properly. If the sensors weren't working properly Spock would have no way of knowing any of this. Probably an intermittent fault with the sensors. Nit Central # Johnny Veitch on Friday, March 05, 1999 - 12:46 pm - How does Kirk know the ship is Klingon? The Romulan`s use the same design. Benn (Benn) on Monday, January 08, 2007 - 2:51 am - Romulan vessels have a birdlike symbol on their engine struts. The Klingons have the three pronged symbol on theirs. # When the Klingon ship fires on the Enterprise, Kirk says to Sulu "Report, sir!" Sir? Benn on Saturday, February 08, 2003 - 10:40 pm - I didn't hear Kirk say that. I think you misheard it or my copy of the ep has been edited. # There`s a Phylosian (from The Infinite Vulcan) in the Elaysian conference room! They must have achieved space travel pretty quickly! (and the stardate, even the 5267 one, is before that of The Infinite Vulcan) More likely to be a member of a space faring race from which the Phylosians are decended. # Benn on Saturday, February 08, 2003 - 10:40 pm - First of all, the region of space in which spaceships vanish is called the Delta Triangle. It's a cheap nod to the then fashionable "Bermuda Triangle/Devil's Triangle". (I say fashionable, because at that time, in the early Seventies, everyone was so fascinated with it.) But one thing I wonder is if you can really have a triangle in space? Perhaps the area resembles a triangle when drawn on a flat 2D map. # Why is it that it isn't until Sulu does a 360° scan that the crew learns that they are surrounded by Klingons? Shouldn't they know that already? The Klingon ships behind Enterprise may have been outside visual range until just before the 360 degree scan. # Just before the Enterprise completely enters the Triangle, Sulu complains that his vision won't focus. He then passes out and falls to the floor. In the next shot, the Enterprise shimmers, then it's back to the Bridge. In the overhead shot of the Bridge. Mr. Sulu has magically recovered and is sitting in his chair again. Sulu must have pulled himself up and back into his seat by feel alone, during the shimmering Enterprise shot. # The Klingons sabotage the Enterprise by leaving a Hot Tamale candy in the Engineering computer? Well, that's what it looks like to me. And other than being a bit spicy, would such a little thing cause that big an explosion? It could be the Klingon equivalent of a Fuel Air Explosive device. # Xerius hails the Enterprise to tell them of the Hot Tamale candy left by the Klingon. Kirk orders Spock and Scotty to get it. The First Officer and Chief Engineer are on the Bridge. The supository is in Engineering. Why doesn't Kirk just alert Engineering and let them handle it? They're too busy monitoring the engines, to ensure Enterprise maintains enough power to escape. # Why is Scotty on the Bridge? The Enterprise and Klothos are joined together and using each other's engines to operate. Shouldn't Mr. Scott be in Engineering instead? He's monitoring the bridge engineering instruments. # John A. Lang on Sunday, April 06, 2003 - 5:38 am - At one point, the Enterprise is riding "piggy-back" on the Klingon battle cruiser. Is this possible? The Enterprise weighs several metric tons...certainly such an attempt would crush the hull of the Klingon ship. The two ships probably combined their Structural Integrity Fields. # Kirk says starships have been disappearing in the Delta Triangle since "ancient times". They had starships back then? That made it out that far? Many Star trek races have been travelling through space long before humanity. # I'm confused. If time passes slowly for the Elysians, then how do they know when a century has gone by? And whether it's what outsiders would consider to be a century? Perhaps they have a means of measuring the flow of time in normal space. # I thought Gabler was Scotty's engineering assistant. Now he's in Security? The man sure gets around. Gabler could be on the security department's reserve staff. Notes Category:The Animated Series Category:Episodes